


Adding On

by BeautifulMessOfMe



Category: Lost Boys (1987)
Genre: Adoption, Family, Fluff, Gen, Prequel, Vampirism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMessOfMe/pseuds/BeautifulMessOfMe
Summary: Just how did Max decide on starting up his little coven of Lost Boys?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's fluff filled but I love little!Vamps <3

"I don't want it!" David pouted in his high chair as Max poured him a sippy cup of A positive blood.

"David, you need to drink your A blood." Max told him. "Don't you want big strong fangs like Daddy?"

"No!" David pushed the glass away.

Max sighed. It had been rough raising a little one by himself.

Since Rose, his lovely wife, had left him for another, he'd been caring for their little bat all on his own, and David was proving to be quite the challenge.

"If you don't drink it all then you can't have any O Negative for dessert." Max told his stubborn four year old.

"No." David growled, arms folded over his chest.

"David James...." He warned the child.

"No! It's dumb." David pouted.

Max sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He had to do something about this sudden attitude problem David had developed before it got out of hand.

......

"Darling are you sure this isn't a bit excessive?" Max's mother, The Legendary Countess of Rome, asked her youngest as he opened the car door for her just outside the old brick building just outside of downtown Santa Carla.

Everyone assumed this building was abandoned. Oh how wrong they were.

"Mother, David needs someone his own age to interact with." Max told the Countess. 

"Have you been reading those blasphemy parenting books again?" Countess Marcella rolled her eyes.

"They're more helpful than you think they are, mother." Max replied before they entered the building.

A young vampire woman with long dark hair sat at the ancient looking front desk.

"Good evening Count Maxwell." She greeted him with a friendly smile. 

Max was quite well known in the vampire community, especially within the city limits of Santa Carla.

"Hello my dear." He greeted the young woman, kissing her hand.

"And how may I help you tonight?" The woman asked.

"I've come to add to my little coven." Max announced. "I was hoping you could help me find the right fit."

"Ofcourse." The young woman nodded, stepping out from behind the front desk and motioning for them to follow.

Max took his mother's arm and they were led down a long, eerie hallway to a large wooden door.

"They're in here." The woman told them. "Twelve in all that are available for adoption. Poor Dears." She unlocked the doors and opened them up, leading Max inside.

........

David's babysitter was all to eager to leave when Max returned home.

Perfect. Time to test out his new theory.

"David?" He called, opening the door to the house.

"I'm hungry." David growled as he stood from the floor and kicked down the block tower he'd built earlier.

"In a moment, my precious." Max promised. "I'd like you to meet someone first."

David's anger was replaced with curiosity and he came forward.

"Who?" He asked, folding his little arms.

Max turned to look behind him. "Mother, you can bring the lad in." He spoke to Countess Marcella.

David watched curiously as Marcella stepped forward, a small, dark skinned and even darker haired little boy holding onto her skirts.

"Who's he?" David asked, looking up at Max.

"David, dear, this is Dwayne." Max introduced the two. "Dwayne, this is your big brother David."

Dwayne staid behind Marcella, holding tightly to her skirt as he and David made eye contact for the first time.

David made the first move.

"He's my brother now?" He asked.

"Yes, dear. Why don't you say hello?" Max suggested.

David stepped toward the slightly younger vampire child.

"Hi." He greeted him.

Dwayne ducked his head behind Marcella.

"Oh darling, it's okay." Marcella assured their new little family member. "David's very nice."

Dwayne slowly peeked back around Marcella to look at David.

"Wanna play war guys?" David asked.

Dwayne didn't respond for awhile but finally he gave a slow nod and came out from his hiding place to follow David to the living room.

"There, now, see Mother?" Max smiled as he watched the two go. "What did I tell you?" 

"Well, I suppose I was wrong." Marcella admitted. "But Maxwell, please. No more boys. I know you'd adopt them all if you could but you won't be able to handle them all on your own."

"Alright, Mother." Max agreed. 

He was quite a talented liar.

TBC


End file.
